


跨种族交配实践项目

by Amy_Lei



Series: 贾尼活动存档 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 身为魔鬼的贾维斯想和身为天使的托尼做爱。





	跨种族交配实践项目

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
Good Omens AU！  
Demon！Jarvis/Angel！Tony（前后有意义）  
（老贾原型是蛇，但不是克总那样天使堕落成恶魔，而是直接从蛇转为恶魔）  
这是一个非常不正经、纯粹调剂心情的沙雕之作  
仅供娱乐，切勿深究逻辑
> 
> 警告：  
虽说是GO AU，但其实剧情和原著半毛钱不搭，只是借鉴了这个荒诞的世界体系（GO主角团会打酱油）  
全程沙雕，没头没尾  
车被我吃了  
各种小私设！  
可能会让你笑萎【。】  
大型OOC和大型错别字BUG现场，欢迎捉虫
> 
> 试着用GO原著的写作风格  
拙劣模仿，若引起不适那一定是我太辣鸡

在美国某个小乡镇里有一家小店。

每天清晨当第一缕阳光照在大地上，小店准时开门营业。如同精密的计时器，分毫不差。

这家店和别的店并没太多区别：有招牌、有店名、有宣传单、有员工......唯一的特别之处也许是它的“功能”。

虽然店里有人驻守，事实上他们更接近保安而非店员。在这间店里，每一个客人都是它的店员。人们在这里寻求倾诉对象，同时作为被倾诉对象。小店内部被分成数个两两相连的小房间，中间用密镂雕花窗隔开。当地教会还为此与店主争吵过一段时间。

“这分明就是教堂的告解室！”那群神父如此说道。

店主想了想，觉得这帮神职人员说得没错。于是非常“通情达理”的在隔间里外全都涂上魔鬼、邪神。“这并不是教堂的告解室，是地狱的。”他用这句话堵住了神父们欲言又止的嘴——尽管他遮不住他们仿佛看傻子的眼神。

但店主才不在乎这帮人的看法。他只在意每天能有多少人进入这家店，这可关系到他的年终奖金。

来这家店的人都怀着满腔怨愤，渴望诉说。但店里的规则是：先倾听，再倾诉（LISTEN FIRST），他们不仅要压抑自己的负面情绪，还需要接受来自他人的负面情绪。而“后面就能轮到我”的想法会让他们忍耐下去，在最后转为“倾诉者”时将内心的愤恨一股脑儿发泄出来。然而已知道的“他人的小秘密”即使有保密规则的约束也会深深扎根在人们心中，最后成为下一次爆发的契机。

真是一个完美的闭环，能让这附近人们心中的恶意逐渐积累。新时代魔鬼工作方案就得有这种创新程度。

但当另一个魔鬼踏足此店，情况便会有些不同。通常魔鬼都是没心没肺的家伙，独来独往，更不可能找同僚“互诉衷肠”。但这只魔鬼如此做了。也许他的困惑实在太大，不得不寻求同类的帮助。

此时此地，此店的店主——你可以叫他魔鬼A——隔着一扇密镂雕花窗，快把对面那家伙——你也可以叫他魔鬼B——盯出洞来。

魔鬼A说：“你再说一遍？”

魔鬼B说：“我想和天使做爱，但每次都以失败告终。我很困惑，为什么不能做。”

魔鬼A大喝一声：“你脑子是被三头犬拱了吗！天使没性别！他们没带把也没洞！”

魔鬼B面露疑色：“但是他确实......”

魔鬼A僵住：“等会，那家伙有性别了？操，你们真做了......”

魔鬼B回答：“嗯。”

魔鬼A惊呼：“天使对我们有物理超度！物理超度懂吗！”

**“就是说你他妈的会被烫X！”**

托尼是天使。

这是个陈述句，但其中的内容却总让人觉得这是句随便乱说的谎话。第一次见到托尼的人都不会将他与油画中吹着喇叭只裹个白布满天飞的肉嘟嘟小屁孩儿联系起来，和天使相比他更像是恶魔、巫师之类的存在。

如果你是个女孩，且是个长得不错的女孩。若你与他在大街上擦肩而过，他停在你身上的目光会比其他人长那么几秒——但也只是几秒。他并不是会随意为人停留的类型，在人群中发光发热才是他的强项。

说托尼不像天使还有一个原因：他养了一条蛇。尽管在解释托尼和他那条叫贾维斯的蛇之间的复杂关系时一个简单的“抚养”并不足以概括，但聊胜于无。

最初在伊甸诱惑了夏娃和亚当的动物就是蛇，因此上帝惩罚蛇无足而行。蛇在他人眼中是诱惑的化身，常与魔鬼放在一同讨论。但身为天使的托尼在四千年前的那棵树上与刚出生的贾维斯相遇后从未想过抛弃它。

蛇的善恶应当由它自己抉择，而不是让他人定论。

然而托尼毕竟是个天使。活了六千年，与他长期接触的东西早就变成了圣器，更何况朝夕相处的蛇。在多次试探后，托尼终于承认活了一千年的贾维斯早已不是普通的蛇。

“J，你需要做一个选择。”某日托尼这么告诉贾维斯，“选择成为魔鬼还是成为天使，或者别的什么。”

“我不明白，先生，它们有什么不同？”蛇如此问。

“天使信上帝，魔鬼信自己——大概那么回事儿。”

“可以谁都不选吗？”

“为什么？”

“我不信上帝，也不爱人类。”

“唔，听起来像是魔鬼会说的话。”

**“我只信您。如果要选择，我会选择魔鬼。因为魔鬼不需要爱世人。”**

“啊......”

活了几千年的老油条脸红了。

于是贾维斯成了魔鬼。

除了最初去别西卜那儿报了个到，贾维斯基本算是被放养的魔鬼之一（诸如某个同样是蛇的魔鬼成天与天使厮混“不务正业”）。鉴于他与托尼关系密切，早已见识过跨种族恋爱的别西卜决定睁只眼闭只眼，两耳不闻贾维斯。

魔鬼嘛，要什么忠诚。只要好好搞业绩，他才懒得管谁喜欢谁、谁又和谁互送人头。

况且就冲业绩这点贾维斯做得比谁都厉害。他就像一台精密仪器，精准捕捉人内心的漏洞，精心编排让漏洞自行扩大，最后反噬主人。有时连别西卜都不禁赞叹他的脑袋出奇厉害，冷血得像个魔鬼——哦，他已经是魔鬼了。

蛇与蛇的差距怎么就这么大？别西卜如是想。

贾维斯总是一本正经，一丝不苟。别西卜甚至疑惑他怎么会和那只吊儿郎当的天使合拍。但只要谁在贾维斯面前提起托尼的缺点，哪怕一点，他都能把那家伙揍得满地找牙。用玛门的话说，贾维斯“恋父”。

“在那条蛇眼中，托尼史塔克可是他的上帝。你会放任有人侮辱你的上帝吗？”

但当贾维斯来找别西卜问“怎么和天使做爱”时，别西卜不禁思考“想和父亲做爱的恋父情结又是个什么情况”。人与人的交流尚且困难，魔鬼与魔鬼的交流也有同样的问题。

“为啥来找我？你看我像是知道这种事的魔鬼吗？”

“先生不是魔鬼，我也已经问过其他天使。他们都不知道答案。”

“你问了谁？”

“我问了加百列先生。”

“然后？”

“他对我说‘我他妈又没和天使做过，怎么会知道！’，然后把我赶了出来。”

“不通世故的老头子怎么可能知道！”

“我也问了先生的魔鬼朋友，他们也不知道。不过他们说魔鬼和天使做会有物理超度。”

“物理超度？”

“会烫X。”

“.......”这家伙是怎么用那张淡定的帅脸说出这种话的。

“我试过，确实会。天使的体液和圣水有同样功效......”

“停！我一点也不想了解你的床上秘闻！”

天使是没性别的——至少他这么认为。但玛门说天使可以拥有性别，只要他们有“欲望”。如果真的拥有性别，以托尼的个性更倾向于可以“进”的。这意味着他们两个都是同一性别......

——别西卜意识到他正在推开一扇新世界的大门。

“我也不知道解决办法！你还不如去问你家的上帝，他可是情场老手。”他慌忙说道。

“我竟然没有想到这一点......”贾维斯若有所思。

妈的两个傻X——蝇王暗骂。

直到最后，把贾维斯赶出地狱的别西卜仍不知道天使和魔鬼要怎么做爱。

世界诞生自六千年前的某个下午。

上帝突发奇想：我想看看我这张帅脸！祂抬手就是一道耀眼白光，照得那张脸光彩夺目。

所以《圣经》创世纪的开头是“神说，要有光。”

美是万物之始——某艺术家无意间戳穿了世界的本质。

又过不久，上帝接连创造诸多种族，世界开始热闹起来。在祂老人家创造出人类后，一切有了不同。人类成为万兽之主，又因犯下原罪被逐出伊甸。来自远古过去的种种逐渐被人类自己发现的“科学”驱逐，最终成为只停留在书本和影视剧中的“迷信”。

当然，这是之后的事。如今世界尚处在蒙昧之中。恶兽相争，大地荒芜。天使在人间与天堂间穿梭，将上帝的旨意带去世界各处。而人的祖先亚当刚被上帝赶出伊甸——带着一把某个愚蠢天使送的炎剑，妄图在野兽的獠牙下保住他的妻子。

谁也没有注意到——无论是守门的那个家伙还是祂身边的蛇——有一个天使目睹了这一切。这个天使正翘着二郎腿靠坐在树干上，白色的长袍上满是树叶和泥土。他一边观察高墙之外与兽搏斗的亚当，一边啃着手里红得滴血的苹果。

就在这时，一颗蛋从天而降。

它既不是能吃的蛋，也不是谁变出来的蛋。就像天上突然下雨，这颗蛋突然落入天使的怀里。它的外壳黑不溜秋的，一看就不是颗正常的蛋。天使把那颗巴掌大小的蛋握在手里来回抛着完，一边想着蛋的来历。

也许是天使的力气太粗暴，蛋裂了一条缝。这条缝又逐渐壮大、分叉......最后整个蛋壳分崩离析。粘稠的蛋液顺着缝隙流出，黏在天使的手指上。他低头一瞧，从碎掉的蛋壳里冒出来一颗光秃秃的头。

天使恍然大悟，原来这是蛇的蛋。

小蛇轻晃脑袋，望着天使，似乎在好奇祂是什么东西，又似乎在猜测祂是不是自己的母亲。天使伸出手指点了点小蛇的头，嘟囔道：“麻烦啊，看来得养着你了。”小蛇左摇右晃的，也不知道在点头还是摇头。

与此同时，伊甸墙边某个地方发生了以下对话。

“我总觉得我似乎忘了什么东西......”

“你忘了什么？”

“好像......嗯......我似乎把.....快孵化的蛇蛋......搞丢了。”

“.......上帝那老顽固派你来守门就是为了方便人类溜走的吧。”

* * *

**跨种族交配实践项目**

* * *

**项目负责人：**我

**实验对象：**天使 魔鬼

**项目执行时长：**直至世界终焉

**实验结果：**

跨种族恋爱没有问题，跨种族交配可以实现。

物理超度会让其中一方被烫X，推测合理戴套能有效杜绝种族免疫系统引发的自保反应。

因实验对象性别分化出现差错，无法得知其中一方能否受孕。（注：此项单独立项研究）

* * *

**审核**

_这文件怎么回事？谁放进文件库的？简直一派胡言。_

_ **不予通过** _

_ **加百列** _

* * *

谁知道这一切不是上帝的某个小实验呢？


End file.
